Daily monitoring and maintenance of one or more networks, devices (e.g., servers, clients, routers, cluster nodes, drives, circuits, etc.) associated with the networks, and applications executing on the network devices are challenging tasks. For example, health checks may be regularly performed to ensure availability of network databases (e.g., by checking that cluster services are started and executing), to check that cluster nodes, and drives are configured and available, etc. Proactive maintenance of storage for network devices may be conducted by cleaning up old backup files, shrinking databases, providing backup plans for databases, providing regular backups of databases on a periodic basis, etc.
Monitoring and maintenance challenges may be further complicated if users (e.g., network administrators, network engineers, network technicians, etc.) responsible for maintaining the one or more networks are in different locations. For example, hardware issues or outages may occur at a location closer to an off-duty user (e.g., during off hours), but may be discovered by an on-duty user (e.g., during working hours) at another location. The on-duty user may need to wait for the off-duty user to resume work before the hardware issues or outages may be resolved.
Jobs may be generated (e.g., by a job or issue tracking system) to address issues in the one or more networks. However, not all users responsible for maintaining the one or more networks have access to view jobs or statuses of jobs. Such users may view the statuses of jobs by accessing logs or log files (e.g., files that list actions, such as requests made to a server, that have occurred in the one or more networks). Immediate and quick actions need to be taken on any abnormalities in jobs, and accessing logs is too time consuming and inefficient for such quick reactions. Furthermore, accessing logs does not permit such users to detect all job failures and data inconsistencies.